Harry and Hermione : Soul Bound Reuploaded
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: James and Lilly are alive. Dumbledore is evil and Tom Riddle is good. Dumbledore and Select Weasley bashing. H/Hr there is a new 'Golden group' but who will it be? And is Lilly really a muggle born? Is she really Petunia Dursley's sister? Sirius and Remus are also around. What will happen. Evil Dumbles. Rating for later chapters. Reuploaded
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul Bound: Harmony style**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _July 1988: Harry is born_

 _Sirius:_

 _"Are you sure about this Prongs? Wouldn't it be better if it was Moony?" I asked trying to convince my best friend from doing something incredibly stupid in my opinion. "I'm not entirely you know how Peter is. He is incredibly cowardly it is a miracle that he made it into Gryffindor." James said as there was a knock on the door. "Come in." James said. "James, Sirius I hate to bother you but Moony is here." A very pregnant Lilly said. "How much did you hear?" James asked as he kissed his wife's cheek. "Enough and don't get mad James but I agree with Padfoot on this one. We have the baby to think about. And no offense but Peter would sell us out the first moment that he got. I don't care what Dumbledore wants. What I want is to dance with you at this one's wedding." Lilly said patting her engorged belly earning a toothy grin from James. "If that is what you want. "Plus as you know he won't come after me." Lilly said as Moony came into the room. "And we all know why and even I still can't believe it. The charming man that I met every time that I've met him doesn't compare to what the press paint him as." Moony said. "Well because it's actually Dumbledore that is the dark lord. So it is all a bunch of lies." Moony said. "Speaking of which dad is coming for dinner this weekend he wants to check our wards personally not that he doesn't trust you. But he wants to be double sure that we're save especially while I'm pregnant. He said he's bringing mum around as well." Lilly said as James nodded. "So tell me how Lilly Evans came to be when she is really Lillian Joy Riddle?" I asked. "Well mum thought it was best especially since she teaches at Hogwarts." Lilly said as she leaned over in pain. "Lills are you okay?" James asked standing up and heading over to Lilly. "I hate to say this but its time." Lilly said as we helped her out of the room. "Guys we'll see you at 's." I said as we apparated away. About six and a half hours later a little boy was born. "Okay Prongs?" I asked after he stopped shaking and saying 'I have a son'. "Okay Padfoot." Prongs said after whispering with Lilly. "We have decided before telling you his name that our son will have two sets of godparents. Two god fathers and two god mothers since we can't decide. For his godfathers we have decided on you two. Because you are like family to us. And will hopefully not get him into as much trouble as you all did in school." Lilly said as she smiled widely at us. "We would be honored you two." We said together. "But could you now tell me what my godson's name is?" I asked. Knowing that Amelia would grill me for it as soon as I got home to her and little Susan. "Just one more thing Padfoot his godmothers are Amelia Bones and Alice Longbottom. Lilly's best friends." Prongs said. "My Amelia?" I asked. "Yes so go get the others then we will tell you his name. And don't forget Frank and Susan." James said as the two of them shared a look. They were up to something they couldn't fool me._

 **James:**

 **Once the others had left we had some much needed family time until the nurse interrupted us. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter there is something that you need to know." The nurse said. "What is it? Is there something wrong with my son?" I asked starting to get worried. "Oh it's nothing like that. But it's just your son is in the soul bound registry. They won't be bonded until they meet." The nurse said shocking us into silence. "What does that mean?" Lilly asked after several long minutes. "It means basically that their souls are pure and they are perfect for each other in every way. But they will need a lot of help along the way to their happiness. Don't discourage it." The nurse said as there was a knock at the door. Standing there was Albus Dumbledore. I got up to stand in front of my wife and son. "What do you want you are not welcome here. You know that you are not allowed within 500 yards of this family line you know that." I said as Amelia and the others came back into the room. "You have been told that numerous times Professor. Leave now or we will call the aurors and you will not like how it ends. As the nurse heard this she called just that and security. Within moments Kinsley and a few others were in the room. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest for crimes against the Noble and Ancient House of Potter." Kingsley said as they took him into custody. "Kingsley I think it is best if he is removed from Hogwarts and that Minerva McGonagall was made Headmistress." Frank said stepping into the room with a little boy that looked a few hours old. Seeing as Amelia was wheeling Alice into the room. " I agree I will head over to the school as soon as I am finished here. And my friends congratulations." Kingsley said as Dumbledore was dragged away. "Thank you but would you like to hear his name before you go?" Lilly asked. "Sure he is a handsome little devil isn't he?" Kingsley said as he tickled his tummy. "Everyone this is Harry James Potter. Harry these are your Aunts and Uncles." I said making everyone in the room close to tears. "Yes even you Kingsley. You are after all part of the family. But tell Mad Eye to pay us a visit as soon as he can." I said before Kinsley left he nodded in agreement with a smile upon his face. Knowing that this was only the first of many children for the Potter family.**

 _Ten Years later_

"Harry James Potter you had better be awake!" Lilly exclaimed up the stairs to her only son and oldest child. "Relax Lilly he's up and over at the Longbottom's. You know how he and Neville are." James said with a smirk on his face. "Really those two boys remind me of you and Padfoot at times." Lilly said walking into the kitchen were the twin girls were. "Mummy is Harry joining us?" Haley Joy asked. "Sorry sweetie he got up early and headed over to Neville's." Lilly said smiling sweetly at Haley Joy. "Daddy do you think that Uncle Paddy and Auntie Amelia are coming over later?" Lila Rose asked. "I don't know. You know your auntie is due to have their baby any day now." James said. "That makes how many now counting Susan?" Lilly asked. " Five I believe. And knowing Padfoot there is more still yet to come." James said laughing to himself. "Daddy are you okay?" Haley Joy asked with a concerned look on her face looking just like her mother at the moment. "I'm fine sweetie." James said as the fireplace came to life and out came the oldest Potter child and only boy. "Harry! How is Neville and Olivia?" Haley asked as she and Lila Rose went to go greet their brother. "Their good. Their coming over later. They said that the entire family has a meeting today." Harry said. " Oh that's right your grandparents are coming over." Lilly said earning a smile from everyone in the room. "And next time tell us when you go over to Neville's okay." James whispered to his son. "I didn't want to wake you. Mum is scary when she is woken up." Harry said and James nodded in agreement understanding where his son was coming from. "Good point son." James said noticing that Lilly wasn't paying attention to the conversation between her two boys to pay it any mind. "Dad is something wrong with Mum?" Harry asked. "No she just realized that her parents are coming over later. You know how close your mum and grandpa are. Heck even you are close with your Grandpa Tom. Though he loves all of you kids." James said while Lilly's mind was miles away for the moment. Which was causing laughter and happiness from her family. At least until there was a peck at the window. "Harry it's here!" James exclaimed with happiness handing his only son the letter. This was enough to snap Lilly out of her thoughts. "Go on Harry open it." Lilly said with a smile upon his face.

Harry opened it as fast as his hand would allow him. He was so excited you could just see it upon his face.

 **Dear Mr. Potter,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.**

 **Yours Sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall,**

 **Headmistress**

Harry looked over and noticed that his mum was already writing a letter that would be sent to the school. "Thank you, mum." Harry said with a smile. "You're welcome." Lilly said after she had sent the letter off with the family owl.

"So, let's see what we need to get you." James said as Harry handed him the enclosed list.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy**

 **Uniform:**

 **First year students will require:**

 **1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastening)**

 **Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.**

 **Course Books:**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

 **The standard book of spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

 **A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

 **A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguraton by Emeric Switch**

 **One thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

 **Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

 **Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander**

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to self protection by Quentin Trimble**

 **Other Equipment**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set of glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set of brass scales**

 **Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BRING THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.**

James chuckled at the last sentence. "What is so funny James?" Lilly asked before he handed her the letter and she read over it. "Oh I see yes that is very funny." Lilly said as she started to laugh at the sentence herself. Though deep down she knew it was killing her husband to not let their son get his own broom. "It's only for first year James we can get him an amazing broom for the next school year. And as a bonus I won't even fight you on it. At least as long as we know it is a safe broomstick." Lilly said as she eyed her two boys. "Of course Lilly." James said with a knowing smirk on his face.

 _Hermione:_

 _It was still hard to believe that I was a witch. Even by holding the acceptance letter in my hands. But it's like part of me already knew that this was part of a new big adventure. Maybe even great but only time will tell. Tomorrow my parents and I are going to Diagon Alley to pick up my school surprise I am so excited I cannot wait._

 **Meeting Hermione:**

"Harry it's time to get up. We're going to get your school supplies today." Lilly said as she tried to get her only son to wake up. "Mum five more minutes." Harry responding pulling the covers over his head. "You can get a few extra books and a new broomstick if you want. But that all depends on you getting up." Lilly said and this woke Harry up instantly. "Ok I'm up. I'll be ready soon." Harry said as Lilly exited his room laughing to herself. "What are you so smiley about?" James asked Lilly. "Got your son to wake up on time today." Lilly responded with a smile still plastered on her face. "You bribed him didn't you, Lils?" James asked. "Actually yes I did. But if I didn't we would be extremely late today. He's a lot like you in the sleeping department."Lilly answered. "So what did you bribe our son with this time?" James asked looking into Lilly's green eyes that he always seemed to get lost in. "Well seeing as he is part of both of us. I bribed him with a new broomsticks and some new books in addition to his school books." Lilly replied and she went to embrace her husband as he went to grab their cloaks. "You said that he is the perfect combination of the two of us. But I still wonder if he will ever meet the woman that he is to be his wife." Lilly said. "You're worried aren't you?" James asked. "When don't I? He is our only son after all." Lilly replied as the kids came down the stairs. "Harry are the Longbottom's meeting us there ?" James asked. "Yes they are along with Uncle Sirius, Aunt Amy and company. Uncle Moony said that he would try but no promises." Harry said as James's smile grew tenfold. It was no secret that Frank was one of the mauraders. They may as well have been brothers in every way but blood. "Neville said that they would meet us in Flourish and Blots." Harry said as he grabbed hold of his fathers' arm and the twins did the same but with Lilly.

Later:

"Harry we do owe you the books part of the bribe. You can pick out three that you like." Dad said as I went to browse the selves. I noticed a girl no older than myself trying to reach for a book that was way above her head. She had to be the most beautiful girl that I had ever seen. " Can I help you?" I asked. " That would be fantastic!" She exclaimed as I got the book for her. "I'm Harry Potter by the way." I said extending my hand to her. "I'm Hermione Granger." She responded with a smile upon her face as Neville poked his head to see where I was. "Harry there you are mate.I've been looking the entire store for you. You know you're not exactly the easiest person to find. Oh, who is this ?" Neville asked giving me a look that said more than he let on. "That reminds me how rude of me. It's nice to meet you Hermione." I said offering her my hand which she gladly took which felt like it sent sparks down into my soul. It felt like the start of something that my soul already knew. "It's nice to meet you Hermione. Oh this is my best mate Neville." I said as I let her hand go. "It's nice to meet you Hermione. I feel like all of us are going to be great friends. I can feel it in my bones." Neville said with a smile. "I'd like that and it's nice to meet you as well Neville. After that we all did our shopping together. Susan and Hermione became fast friends which brought a smile to my face. What I wanted to do more than anything was to protect her smile.

 _3 years later:_

"James I have a feeling that it's going to be Hermione and that it's going to happen soon." Lilly whispered. "You're right. But would that really be a bad thing. Especially since her parents were killed last year and has been living with us?" James asked. "I still cannot believe that Dumbledore would kill someone's parents in cold blood. But Harry and Hermione have been inseperatable ever since. I personally wouldn't find it surprising. But I'm telling you this right now I'm to young to be a grandma I think they should wait. When and if it happens." Lilly answered. We then heard a scream throughout the entire house that woke even the twins up. We all ran towards Harry and Hermione's room. There was a golden light coming from the other side of the door. James carefully knocked. "Harry, Hermione is everything ok?" James asked. "Dad we're not sure. Can you come in with mum?" Harry asked. "Girls you stay here. We're going to see what's going on with Mia and Harry." Lilly said as the girls scurried off to their bedroom. James opened the door and closed it behind Lilly. We noticed that they were embracing and that was what was causing the golden glow. "Mum, Dad what is going on?" Harry asked fear evident in his eyes. "Lilly go get your dad he might be able to help." I whispered. "Harry I'm going to go get your grandpa and see if he can help and tell us what is going on." Lilly said and we saw Harry shake his head. After Lilly left I noticed that Mia was shaking. "Mia are you okay?" James asked and Mia nodded her head and continued to hold onto Harry for dear life. Before he could question her Lilly and his father in law were there. "Well this is a very rare magic." Grandpa said. "Grandpa what is going on?" I asked. "Harry it is what is called a soul bound. In our world it is the equivalent to being married. Though we as your family and love you very much do expect a wedding in a few years." Grandpa said with a smirk. "But dad what about the golden glow?" Mum asked as worry was etched all over her face. "All they really have to do is to let go of each other. But will have to stay close or touching one another until they consummate the relationship." Grandpa said as I let go of Hermione but held onto her hand. "Why don't we move this downstairs?" Grandpa asked. "That would be better. But first you better go get your granddaughters you know how they get. Especially, when you come over and don't say hi to them. " Mum said as we headed down the stairs. "They're just like their mother. I'll get them and be down in a few minutes." Grandpa said with a smile upon his face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

We could hear squealing all the way from the living room as the twins realized that Grandpa was here. My sisters really did idolize Grandpa. While he was upstairs trying to get the girls to calm down long enough for all of them to come downstairs. We heard a 'pop'. "That'll be mum." Mum said getting off the couch to answer the door. There was a soft knock on the door letting us know that Grandma was already there. Mum opened the door. "Hello Lilly darling is your dad here? I can't seem to find him anywhere." Grandma said with a worried look on her face. "Come on in Mum. He's upstairs with the girls. I thought that he would have told you that we needed him for a little bit." Mum said stepping aside to let in Grandma. "That is so like your father. So I take it happened?" Grandma asked mum. "Yes it has." Mum said looking thrilled. "So this has happened before mum?" I asked taking Hermione's hand into mine. "It has in this family almost exclusively." Grandma says as Grandpa walked down the stairs with the twins following him acting like little 'angels'. "There you are darling." Grandma said as she sat down in the loveseat next to where Mia and I were sitting. "So what are you all talking about?" Grandpa asked as he sat down next to Grandma. "We're talking about how that Harry and Mia aren't the only soul bound couple in the room." Grandma said. "Your Grandma is right Harry." Dad said. "So you and mom are soul bound and so are grandma and grandpa?" I asked. "Actually yes. It's kind of tradition in the Potter and Riddle families." Dad said. "But what does soul bond mean exactly?" Mia asked as she spoke up for the first time since the soul bound happened. "Well, Mia it basically means that you are perfect for each other in just about every way." Mum said. "Essentially you are basically married." Grandpa said.

If it was at all possible if a pin dropped you would hear it drop with how quiet it was at the moment. "Mum, grandpa let's go through this one more time. So, Mia and I are basically married because of a soul bond that mostly happens in both the Potter and Riddle bloodlines which I happen to be a descendant of both." I said wanting to see if the information I had so far was correct.

"That's right. But on the bright side at least the two of you know each other. And are pretty close." Mum said as the fire came to life and out stepped Neville and the rest of the Longbottoms. "Close? I'm sorry Aunt Lilly but that would be an understatement if I ever heard one." Neville said causing both Mia and myself to blush profusely.

"Neville, stop we hadn't gotten around to telling them yet." I said trying to get my best friend to stop talking. And once I said that Neville's eyes got really big realizing what he had done. "I'm so sorry mate I was unaware I thought that's why everyone was here." Neville said looking throughout the living room and seeing the others. "Mia and I just found out that we're basically married because of a soul bond we both share." I said not looking anyone in the face as I grasped Mia's hand in comfort. "Harry James Potter!" Mum exclaimed which meant I was in big trouble. "Yes mum?" I asked not looking up from where I was sitting.

"What is Neville talking about? What don't we know?" Mum asked as I took that opportunity to look up to see the look of concern on her face. "It's nothing bad mum." I said trying to get her off the topic. "Young man, answer your mother." Dad said looking less than thrilled with me at the moment. This was rare when it came to James Andrew Potter who was normally filled with laughter and jokes. I took a deep breath before answering with the truth. "Hermione and I were dating before this happened." I said bluntly and I could feel everyone's shock as I said this.

Well besides Susan and Neville they already knew seeing as they were at Hogwarts with us. No said something for some time. "Grandpa is this normal? I mean you and Grandma knew each other and dated before your soul bond happened." I said knowing the answer before I even asked it.

"That is true. But the family knew of the relationship before the soul bond happened." Grandpa said. "We're not mad sweetheart. Honestly we suspected since Mia's family passed away and she came to live with us." Mum said as the others nodded in agreement smiling with joy that we finally came forward. "We were going to tell you. I just wasn't sure when or how you guys would take it." I said bringing Mia's hand to my lips to kiss. Which caused her to smile. And for the first time I realized how quiet she had been through this ordeal. And it worried me. My girl was never quiet unless she was thinking about something really seriously.

"Mia, my Mia are you okay with all of this?" I asked. "I am but I have a question for Tom if that's alright." Mia said as Grandpa nodded indicating for her to continue. "No one can take his away now right?" Mia asked shocking all of us. "Who's been saying that Mione?" Lila Rose asked looking genially concerned and upset herself as well as Haley Joy being just as unset and concerned they have grown very close with her. Especially since she started living with us. All of us were looking at her with anticipation. We all knew that whoever it was, it was upsetting her greatly. "Ronald and Ginny Weasley." Mia said as the tears started to fall down her face. I brushed them away and kissed her on the forehead. "The twin's siblings that are in our year and the year below us?" Neville asked naming the last two in our group. " Is that the Fred and George that you're always talking about in you're letters?" Dad asked. "Yes, it is their Molly and Arthur Weasley's children. The youngest out of seven." Mia said. "Sirius, Moony care to join me. Lilly we're going to talk to Ron and Ginny's parents and possibly bringing the twins back with us." Dad said as mom nodded before he gave her a kiss and was gone with Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot. Dad was not happy and that would be the understatement of the year. He was pissed and we all knew it. I wish I could feel sorry for the youngest Weasley's when the twins found out what they had done to Mia, they're unofficial sister. The payback will be merciless.


End file.
